


Change of Pace

by PeterStark



Series: Marked by Fate [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bottom Oliver Queen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, OOC, Oliver Queen Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Subspace, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Barry Allen, at least they have each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Barry's life has been controlled by someone else for too long.Oliver hasn't had things out of his control since before the island.Good thing they trust each other enough to change that.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Marked by Fate [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Probably waaaaay OOC, but whatever. And I don't think I've ever written anything like this so...yeah.  
> I own nothing.

Barry wasn't sure what he expected, but a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere wasn't it. Yet, he was was relieved when he saw it. It meant no people. No questions. No guilt or fear. Nothing but Oliver. It seemed Oliver had the same idea, the same need to get the hell away from everything. Barry knew he could zip in through the door, but he didn't. Instead, he put his bag down by the front step and ran. He cased every inch of the forest, saw every cabin, every person in the sprawling campground. It seemed Oliver had rented out the five cabins nearest to them, and theirs was the furthest out in the middle of the woods. That, and Oliver too, had checked out the perimeter. Barry knew that because he found several motion detectors and even a couple traps.

Oliver was just as uneasy as Barry was, if not more.

Satisfied that the closest people were a family of six, including two infants, on a camping trip, Barry went back to the cabin. The door was open and Oliver was bending down to lift Barry's bag. He paused and looked up at Barry. Oliver looked like shit. And tired. He looked absolutely exhausted, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He wore a t-shirt, sweatpants, and a medical wrap around his wrist...where the League had burned him.

"Barr." Oliver whispered, a flicker of relief on his face.

"Ollie." Barry smiled gently.

"Thank you." Oliver nodded to the perimeter.

"Some jackass taught me to check things out."

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "You look like shit, Barry."

"Could say the same. And that hair is awful, you need to grow it out again." Barry said.

"Trust me, I'm on it." Oliver nodded, then held out his free arm.

Barry ran forward into Oliver's embrace. It felt nice, the firm, strong arm around him. Barry lifted him and moved them both inside, closing the door and taking the bag from Oliver's hand. "Locked the door." Barry promised.

"Thank you." Oliver whispered again, before pulling Barry into a kiss.

Barry melted into it.

After a few long moments, they curled up on the bed together, fully clothed. Oliver spoke first, quietly, about the shitstorm that had been Starling and the League. He apologized for things he'd done, things he hadn't done. He spoke about his fears, his burdens. "I just...did what I could. And everything I chose to do just broke everything more."

"It's not your fault, Ollie." Barry promised.

"I tried..." Tears shimmered in Oliver's eyes. "I tried to stop him." He held out his right hand. "I haven't looked... I've been too afraid to look. I didn't want him to do it."

Barry stroked Oliver's cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Hey, I know. I know you fought. I know that." Barry looked down at the wrapped wrist. "Has it been cleaned today?"

"No." Oliver shook his head.

"Okay. Let me." Barry didn't want to see it, to see how his Mark had been mangled on Oliver's skin, but it had to be cleaned. Barry wasn't going to let it get infected. He gently began to unwrap it. Oliver's eyes rolled up, away from the sight as tears leaked from his eyes. Barry got the wrap off and held Oliver's hand gently in his.

It wasn't a new wound, nor quite an old one. It was an angry red, bubbly scar. The red of Barry's Mark was half-visible below it. It was healing too fast to be normal. Barry vanished just for a moment and returned with everything he needed to clean the burn. He expected it to be so much worse. Was his healing helping Oliver? "Let's get this clean, okay?"

Oliver's eyes closed and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Barry."

"This is not your fault." Barry promised as he cleaned the wound.

"Feels like it." Oliver whispered.

Silence hung over them for a moment. Then Barry spoke. "I went back in time. I was there, the night my mother was killed. I had the chance to save her. And I didn't." Barry whispered.

"Barry?" Oliver's eyes opened and were on him again.

"But I thought about it. If she didn't get killed, dad never went to jail...I never live with Joe and Iris, I never meet Caitlin or Cisco... I never have a need to chase the impossible. I never become a CSI, the people I saved the criminals I caught, none of that happens... I never follow the impossible to Starling. I never meet you." Barry sighed. "I had the one thing I've always wanted, I let it go. And then the world shattered. I caused so much pain. My whole life has been yanked around by someone else. Everything from that night has been out of my control and yet I still chose it when I could have changed any of it. I let my mom die. I watched her die. I held her..."

"I'm so sorry, Barry."

"You didn't do it." Barry said. Gently, he placed his fingers over the burned Mark on Oliver's wrist. The color lifted, covering the scars in bright red. Barry's eyes widened. "Hey...it's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"What?" Oliver asked. He looked down.

The scar was ugly and mangled, but instead of hiding the Mark, the Mark was visible, layered over the top of the burnt tissue. "It's...it's still there."

"Of course it is." Barry whispered and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Oliver's. "I'm glad I have you."

"And you." Oliver agreed. "I love you."

Barry lay there and thought on the mess that was their lives as he re-wrapped Oliver's wrist. Oliver, always so in control of everything, and still he suffered for it. And Barry, who'd never known that his entire life was out of his hands. Had there been a single moment in his life that was fully his? Barry didn't know. And he was tired. So tired of being afraid. "Ollie?"

"Barr?" Oliver responded, his warm breath fanning over Barry's skin.

"I'm sorry. I think we've both needed something and I couldn't."

"Barry," Oliver seemed to know what he was talking about instantly. "You don't have to. Having you here is just...it's so good."

And Barry knew that. He could tell it was good. He felt himself relaxing just being near Oliver. And Oliver actually looked like he wasn't trying to scan the room for bad guys every few seconds. It was good. They could move further with that though, deeper. "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Oliver's bright blue eyes opened and met Barry's green eyes. "I trust you."

Barry's body vibrated out of his control. Most people would have shivered, but his body just didn't freaking stop at a compliment like that. Oliver's hand landed on his shoulder and Barry looked at him. "Can't always control that."

Oliver smiled, one of his rare 'light up the universe' smiles. "I trust you."

-

There's lots of kissing for a time. It's slow passionate, without any pressing heat. They had time. Oliver took that time to re-memorize the taste of Barry's lips and the texture of his hair. It started raining and Oliver didn't notice it. Didn't notice the slow start of little raindrops. He'd only caught on once they were steady against the windows. That was new, but in his defense, Barry's lips were distracting. Barry somehow got their shirts off between kisses and Oliver thanked the powers that be for super speed, because he barely registered his lips leaving Barry's before they were back together and their shirts were gone.

Barry didn't seem to be rushing anything. And Oliver wasn't going to ask him to. Barry could do this in his own time, his own pace. Oliver was in no hurry. What happened would be. Their positions shifted and Oliver paused.

Anxiety shot across Oliver's body. Tensing his muscles, preparing for fight or flight. Being on his stomach meant that, sure, his soft innards were better protected, but it also meant he couldn't see the door, or even the window, or the laptop he had set up with all the proximity alarms. He also couldn't fight as easy or react as fast. What if someone came in through the door?

Barry's hands touched his upper arms and rubbed over them gently.

Barry. The calculations went back through Oliver's brain again. And he suddenly understood why the speedster had shifted him so he was face down. Barry was giving him a silent cue. 'I've got the door and the window and the alarms. I'll react. I've got you. I've got this under control.' And the speedster had already checked the perimeter, he'd known by how quickly the alarms had gone off before. Barry had already taken it upon himself to bare the weight of it.

It was instantaneously terrifying and absolutely peaceful. Everything in him told him to take control, to be alert. His mind shouted questions at him. 'Why let this man behind you?' It told him all the ways Barry could very easily hurt him, kill him, or let him get killed. This wasn't survival. Oliver's mind was screaming at him, the same mantra it had been shouting since the island. Survive. Survive. Survive!

But he felt peace too. He knew Barry. Barry would never hurt him. Barry would do anything to protect him. The window was safe. The door was protected. The perimeter secure. Barry was there, so everything was okay. Oliver let out a shuttering breath. This is what he wanted and he had known only Barry could give him this.

He didn't need to be in control. Barry was safe and Barry would keep him safe.

He didn't need to be alert. He didn't need to be afraid. He didn't need to be ready to fight.

Everything was fine.

And frankly, Barry could do whatever he please. Oliver trusted him. If Barry wanted to do anything, he could. Oliver trusted him. It was terrifying. The amount of trust he had in Barry Allen defied all logic. It didn't matter.

His last line of defense fell, Oliver closed his eyes and let his arms go lax. Let Barry press him into the bed. It was almost too much, the peace that came with that choice, the choice to give his control over to Barry. It wasn't something Oliver was sure he could do very often. But in that moment, it was what he needed, what he craved. And there was finally peace and quiet in his head. Finally peace.

Everything was still, except for the rain and distant thunder. Oliver could feel the electricity in the air, or maybe that was just the hum in his Mark, he couldn't tell.

Barry's weight shifted and warm, wet lips pressed against Oliver's. "I love you..." Barry moved slowly, controlled. 

His legs shifted and Oliver felt Barry's weight settle at the top of his thighs. He could feel Barry straddling him, his hands still pressing Oliver's arms down. He didn't open his eyes though. He didn't need to see it. Barry could be wherever he wanted to be. Scary, but true. "I love you too." Oliver whispered back.

Barry's breath warmed his forehead before lips pressed to his temple. "If I ever move to fast or hurt you, you have to let me know."

"Okay." Oliver promised.

Barry kissed Oliver's neck. "This ends whenever you want. If it's too much or you don't like anything. All you have to do is say the word."

Considerate, Barry, worried about Oliver's anxiety flaring up. Strange, the worry seemed to be sleeping further and further away as Barry's hands kneaded into his upper arms. He knew, if it ever was too much all he had to do was say 'stop' or 'no' or 'don't' or 'enough.' Just like always. They'd always had that agreement, only once had they needed to use it. Oliver knew that Barry was offering up power, the power to stop him, to control him. Oliver didn't find that he wanted it.

"You only have to say the word, you know that, right?"

"I won't." Oliver could almost feel Barry's gears turning, feel him trying to adjust to the weight of the words.

"That's...a lot of power to give me, Oliver."

"I trust you."

Barry kissed his throat gently. "I've got you."

Oliver knew those words weren't just about what they were doing, even as he felt Barry's hips shift and his hard length press against his ass. Barry had this, all of it. Oliver felt the muscles in his back relax and he didn't know why but it ached to let them untense. He frowned. Why did everything ache?

Barry must have been able to tell, because his hands dug into Oliver's shoulder blades expertly.

Oliver let out a groan, somewhere between pleasure and appreciation. It was in that moment, Oliver knew this wasn't going to be like other times. Oliver'd always been a giver in bed. He liked to take his time with people. He didn't really have that experience with other men, not before Barry. The men he'd been with had more been about getting down and dirty quickly. Which had it's place, Oliver knew that, sometimes you just had to have someone and have them right then. But this wasn't going to be one of those times.

Oliver had a sneaking suspicion that Barry was going to tear him apart in the best of ways. There were lots of people who'd like to have Oliver Queen this vulnerable. Most would fuck him over with it, either literally or figuratively. Barry, however, chose a different path. Oliver loved him so much for it.

Hands traced up his arms and pressed down with a light pressure. "Give me a moment Ollie. Wasn't exactly prepared."

Oliver hummed and he almost felt Barry's weight leave him, but it was back too soon to tell. Barry's hands resumed work on his shoulders, this time there was less friction, the warmth of massage oil entered the fray and left Oliver humming in appreciation again. No one had done this before, not for him, and he almost felt like he was floating. It hurt a little, especially in some of the more tense spots, but Barry seemed able to work the knots out of his shoulders. "Thank you." The relief was palpable, but Barry's hands didn't stop, this time working on his upper arms. Oliver let his head loll to the side and accepted it. Barry would massage whatever he wanted and Oliver certainly wasn't going to protest, it felt too damn good.

Warm, strong hands continued to unwind a muscle at a time. The weight of Barry on his upper legs was warm and wonderful, like a security blanket. And Barry's hips were moving as he worked, his cock finding slow friction against the cleft of Oliver's ass. That felt good too, knowing Barry was feeling good too. Barry didn't seem to be in any rush though, he seemed...in control.

Oliver let out a slow sigh and enjoyed the touches and warmth and the peace, finally peace. Oliver didn't know how long it was, but Barry wasn't letting a single muscle go un-massaged in his back. Somewhere along the middle, a thumb dug into just the right spot. Oliver groaned, damn, it felt good. And Oliver noticed, to his pleasure, that Barry's hands fumbled, his hips pressed harder against him, and Barry let out a beautiful sound, one that Oliver knew really well. That too, was lovely.

Part of Oliver wanted more, wanted Barry in him in that moment so he could hear more of those sounds, but it was so good. He didn't want the moment to pop.

Barry's hands, which should definitely be bronzed or something, found the base of his spine after an undetermined length of time. Oliver didn't know when it happened, but there was more skin touching him soon after that. Barry had taken off both their pants, because Oliver could feel his smooth, flawless skin pressed to him. He could feel the lovely, hot press of Barry's cock against his ass, but Barry wasn't moving his hips now. He was still, calm, controlled.

Oliver shifted, trying to feel more of Barry.

"Sh. In time. Just relax." Barry said. He leaned forward which did bring them closer. His breath ghosted against the back of Oliver's neck and the archer turned his head, his lips meeting Barry's. "You still with me?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered. "Why?"

"Just seemed a bit out of it."

"Mm feels good, just enjoying it."

"Good." Barry breathed and kissed his chin. "It's been a while, yeah?"

"Yeah." It had been since before the island. Actually, even further back, since before Laurel.

"Okay." Barry said, not inquiring any further, his hands still working over Oliver's lower spine. "You let me know if there's anything you don't like, or if you need anything."

"I trust you."

"Not the answer I'm looking for, Ollie." Barry chuckled. "I'm flattered though. You'll tell me, right?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

That, the praise, elicited a full body shiver from Oliver and a chuckle from Barry.

"Have to remember that for next time." Barry said and Oliver didn't have to open his eyes to know that the speedster had a cheeky grin on his face. His hands, finding no more knots, shifted lower, gripping the globes of his ass.

Oliver made an undignified noise in the back of his throat. His dick twitched where it was trapped between his stomach and the sheets. Had he been hard this whole time? He couldn't remember. Everything just felt lovely and warm.

"Easy, Ollie. I'll take care of it."

Barry's hands dug into his ass and pressed outwards, exposing his hole. Barry toyed with him for a few moments, then fingers began to play around that vulnerable place, touching, teasing.

Fuck bronze, Oliver thought, Barry's hands were gold and deserved nothing less.

A warm, lubed index finger pressed a little more insistent. "Let me in, Ollie."

Oliver couldn't say no to that. Instead, he groaned at the stretch when Barry's finger pressed in.

"Good. You're being so good." Barry whispered. "So tight, fuck, Oliver. I can't wait to have you."

Oliver couldn't agree more. He knew it had been a long time, given how the stretch almost felt painful. Still, he wanted Barry in him, then and there. Barry wouldn't do that though, Oliver knew it. Barry would take care of him in his own time.

It could have been years, except it was still the same rain on the window, the same thunder getting closer. Slowly, Barry stretched him open. It was slow and glorious. And Oliver had known Barry was a tease before, but the sheer fact that the speedster seemed to know exactly where his prostate was and wasn't touching it was almost cruel, but so good at the same time. Three fingers was a bit uncomfortable, even with Barry taking his time. Oliver's body tensed just a little.

"It's okay. I've got you. You're doing good." Barry assured him, moving a little slower. "Here." And the little shit had known exactly where to press.

Pleasure assaulted Oliver's senses and this time his body tensed in the good way. Fuck that felt good. He moaned. "B-Barry."

"I'll give you what you need, promise." But Barry didn't touch him there again, instead, using that little kick of pleasure to open him wider.

It didn't hurt so much anymore, and when Oliver felt Barry's fingers leave him, he felt empty. "Barry, please."

"It's okay. I have what you need, Ollie. It's okay." Barry's hand ran down his spine soothingly. "Relax, this may be a little uncomfortable."

Oliver wasn't overly worried. The discomfort, he knew, would fade. He just wanted to finally feel Barry inside him. Barry was everywhere. His legs pressed Oliver's apart, forcing him to expose himself further. Barry's chest was on his back, a warm, wonderful weight. Barry's hands entwined with Oliver's pinning him to the bed. It felt good, like he was cornered, unable to do anything about it. Only Barry could make that feeling be a good one, a safe one. The blunt pressure at his entrance made Oliver frown for a moment. He didn't want anything between them. "Barry, I'm clean."

That cause Barry to pause. "I know."

"I want to feel you."

"That's going to be a mess, you know?"

Oliver did know. Barry had zero refractory period. Yet the idea of Barry filling him multiple times wasn't unappealing in the least. After how good Oliver felt, he wanted that, the knowledge that his body gave pleasure to Barry too. "There's a shower."

"Okay." Barry agreed.

Oliver didn't feel him move, but that was definitely Barry's bare length pressing against him. Barry's hips shifted. Oliver was trapped, vulnerable, unable to fight even if he had to. His body pressed down into the mattress by someone who could kill him before Oliver even knew what was happening. His legs were pressed open by Barry's, his hands pinned down above his head.

Then he was speared open by the head of Barry's cock, helpless to do anything but take it.

It felt indescribable. Knowing Barry would stop if asked, but that Oliver wouldn't stop him. It didn't hurt, though his body felt uncomfortably stretched and full. It took his breath away as Barry took him to the hilt.

Barry groaned. "Fuck...you're so tight." His body jolted, damn near vibrating, but then he went still, controlled again.

Oliver wanted to know exactly what it felt like when Barry wasn't so in control. What would it feel like to have that lovely, long cock vibrate inside him.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Move p-please. Need it."

Barry did, slow, but strong thrusts. The sheets provided some friction on his aching cock. "God... Fuck. You feel so good."

Oliver wanted to say the same, but it came out as a groan when Barry began to nibble at a sensitive spot on his neck. This was good. So good. Oliver threaded his fingers with Barry's. The part of him that wasn't floating somewhere above the clouds, was proud. He was so proud of Barry because he knew how scared the speedster had been of his own abilities, of how easily they could over take his control in moments like this. And part of Oliver knew that this was not something he could always do. Giving up this much control, even with Barry, it was a lot. His mind was dizzy with it.

Barry's hand's left his and traveled down gripping his sides. His hips moved a little quicker. He was getting a little bolder, a little more confident that he wouldn't lose himself. Oliver could tell.

The hands gripped him, strong hands settling over his hipbones. The mouth that was, no doubt leaving a sizable mark on his neck, pulled away, teeth skimming across the skin with a lovely pressure. Oliver felt a tug at his hips. "On your knees."

Oliver did as told. He moved his body with Barry's, lifting onto his hands and knees.

"Good boy, you're so good for me." Barry bit his shoulder gently.

Oliver flushed. Whether it was because of the full body shiver at the pleasure of being praised or just the embarrassment for how good praise felt, Oliver's face burned with a flush. How did such a simple set of words make him blush. Oliver didn't have much time to think about the possibly new kink he'd just found, because Barry, from this angle, pressed in even further, even deeper. "Ffffuck!"

"God, you're taking me so well. Fuck, Ollie, you feel so good. Perfect."

Yes. Praise kink. Oliver filed that away for examination at a later time. Instead he fisted the sheets, holding on for dear life as Barry began to thrust into him, harder, faster, deeper than before. He could tell that Barry'd cum, he felt the warmth and the tension in the speedster's muscles. And thank fuck that the speedster never needed to recover, because he just kept going and it was wonderful. And every damn time, as if Barry were the one good at targeting things, Barry hit that sweet spot inside of him. "Ungh. F-fuuuck. Yes. Right there, p-please. Mmm." Oliver wasn't sure his plea was coherent. He stopped being able to form words.

"That good, huh?" How could Barry form words? Then Barry's right hand reached up and played with Oliver's hair. His hand slid right through. Barry laughed, genuine, lovey laugher that lit up the world. 

As blissful as everything was, Oliver had to know what the laugh was for. "What's fu-fuck-funny?"

"I tried to tug on your hair. Really got to say, not a fan. You need to grow it out for next time."

Oliver let out a laugh. "Promise." He wanted to feel that, feel Barry tug on his hair. Feel him fuck into him without any restraint or control. This was perfect, of course, more love making than fucking. Oliver wouldn't have it any other way at the moment, especially his first time being so vulnerable in so long. He'd grow his hair back out, for Barry.

"Mm." Barry kissed his cheek and shifted them slightly again, pulling Oliver closer, capturing his lips in a kiss. His hands traveled down Oliver's torso. "Tell me what you need."

"This is," Oliver lost his breath for a moment when Barry hit his prostate just right. "God. Fuck, Barry. So good."

Barry tensed again and it was weird, but not unpleasant, Oliver decided, being fucked full of cum. "I'll give you what you need."

"I have you already."

"Awe, want to write that down? No one will ever believe me when I tell them how soft you are." Barry teased. Then he grew serious, still pounding in and out of Oliver's slick, tight hole. His fingers skipped over the place Oliver wanted him to touch. Instead, Barry's fingertips teased along his inner thighs. "Be a good boy, cum for me." Barry gripped his inner thighs and slammed into him, hitting his prostate once, twice, three times...

Oliver's mouth fell open in a cry of pleasure, his head tilting back as pleasure took over every sense. His hands, no matter how he'd dug them into the sheets, weren't strong enough to hold him up.

"Easy, Ollie. I have you." Barry whispered and helped lower Oliver to the mattress. "You did so good. Thank you." Barry kissed his lips. "I know how difficult that was. Thank you." He said his thanks like he had received the greatest gift. Words of praise rolled off his tongue.

Oliver's cock spasmed, but had nothing more to give.

Barry started to pull out.

"N-no. Don't. Y-you should finish."

"I have, more than once, Ollie. I'm perfect. You were so good."

"No...It's okay. Have me like this. You're still..." Oliver really couldn't figure out words. What were words? He was floating somewhere were words didn't exist. It was nice there. Oliver was once again pressed to the bed and Barry gently pressed back in, resuming slow, shallow thrusts. He avoided Oliver's sweet spot, providing him with the lovely pressure of being filled without as much of the overstimulation.

"I love you." Barry whispered in his ear, kissing his lips again before twining their fingers. His weight like a blanket keeping Oliver pinned. Pinned, but safe.

"Love you." Oliver promised. He loved it, being trapped like that under Barry, letting Barry have him without any hint of reward looming in the future. That was nice. And he knew he was safe and everything was just...just so wonderful and warm and floaty and...

"Hey...Ollie? Ollie are you with me?" Barry asked.

"Mm?" Oliver opened his eyes. When had he turned over? He was on his back now. Perhaps Barry had turned him...in a flash. "I'm here."

"Thought I lost you there for a moment."

"I'm here." Oliver assured him. Except...when had he gotten clean? He'd remembered Barry finishing one last time and suggesting a shower. He couldn't remmeber the shower, but his hair was wet and he wasn't covered in sweat or any other fluids so... Oliver frowned. What the hell happened? Why couldn't he remember where the time went? It couldn't have been too long, his short hair dried too quickly. "You said I was out, what...how long?"

"I think since before the shower. You've been answering me but...you weren't super focused like normal, just checking in. Are you okay?"

Oliver felt fine, glorious even. No where near as sore as he expected after so long. Unnerved though. "I'm amazing."

Barry smiled and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Oliver.

Oliver was glad, he needed his arms around Barry, needed the touch, the grounding of it. Thunder rolled, loud now. The storm was overhead. The rain was hard. "Thank you." Oliver whispered.

Barry kissed his chest gently in response. "Get some rest."

That sounded like a great idea.

-

Barry wanted to run his fingers through Oliver's hair, but didn't want to wake him. He looked so calm that Barry didn't want to risk waking the archer. He looked calmer than he ever had before. And Barry wasn't sure how long that rest would last. He'd done some research about the way Oliver had changed. It was a guess and if Barry was right, he wanted to let the archer rest.

Oliver said he'd needed it before. Needed to not be in control. Barry was pretty sure that Oliver hadn't even known what he needed. Barry hadn't meant for it to happen, really, he'd just taken so much control because he was terrified to be out of control with Oliver at stake but...well, that had happened. And Barry, though he'd loved every second, loved having control like that...he didn't think he could do that very often, it just felt like too much weight even though it did bring relief. But...Oliver looked so rested.

Okay, Barry had to reach out and touch. Gently, he ran his fingers through Oliver's hair. Oliver didn't stir. Barry smiled gently and shifted closer, pressing a kiss to Oliver's forehead. "Love you." Barry whispered, still playing with his hair, gently. Rain was still falling, lazy against the window and the roof. He kept combing his finger's through Oliver's hair and he held the archer. Barry didn't know how long it was, the clouds made it hard to tell the time, but eventually, Oliver's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning."

Oliver smiled, one of his rare ones. "Good morning."

"You feeling alright?"

Oliver stretched and sighed. "Yeah. I feel amazing. A bit...hungover. Does that make sense? We didn't drink. That's weird." Oliver frowned.

Barry pulled him closer. "So...I think something happened and I need you to stay calm about it."

"Okay." Oliver, as always, steady as a rock.

"I think you experienced something like subspace."

Oliver laughed. "Come again?"

"Um, that's what my research showed anyway. You just weren't acting normal, so I looked it up. Apparently it's pretty common for soulmates to experience, doesn't have to come with all the...usual stuff. Apparently trust can do it fairly easy. Flattered, by the way."

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he seemed to think about it. "Oh...that why I can't remember getting a shower?"

"Probably."

"That's a bit uncomfortable." Oliver frowned. "Thank you for looking out for me. That's never happened to me, not even before..."

Barry had to imagine that Oliver didn't like the feeling of losing that much control. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I feel good. I just don't think I can do that very often. It was a lot."

"I feel you." Barry nodded. "I don't know how you're always so...alert, but it felt good at the same time. Weird."

Oliver smiled and gently reached out, pulling Barry close. "I think I needed that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Barry nodded against his chest. They'd figure out what went down later, but for now this was...really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Take Care.


End file.
